Podsumowanie III: Przyjaźń ponad wszystko
Rozlegają się hałasy ludzi stojących przed studio gdzie podjeżdża limuzyna. Z niech wychodzą dzisiejsi goście, ukazując ich grupę. Powoli jednak widok unosi się do góry i przyciemnia się. Ukazuje się scenka gdy Noel uderza prosto o ziemię i służby sanitarne go umieszczają na fotelu. '' ''Cassie z uśmieszkiem spogląda na plan, wyrzucając chwilę potem ręce ku górze. Pamela molestuje przebranego Vince'a w limuzynie, jednak ten stanowczo się jej opiera. Pedro histerycznie uderza, kopie, szarpie i rzuca się w limuzynie. Cień Yukiyo ukazany w półmroku dwóch hal filmowych. Kamera przenosi się do studia. Billy: '''I jak nasze wprowadzonko? '''Catalina: No teraz speszyłeś.. Billy: '''Oj tam.. świetnie wyszło. '''Catalina: '''Mogłeś nie mówić! '''Billy: Ale powiem jedno. Zapraszam was widzowie na dzisiejsze trzecie już podsumowanie! Catalina: Ej nie skończyłam.. Billy: 'Puście opening właściwy! ''Nagle zgasło światło. 250px '''Intro Pomysł oraz muzyka: Intro z Totalnej Porażki, Wersja Angielska ♪Dear Mom and Dad, I'm doin' fine♪ Kamera sunie poprzez główną aleję gdzie znajdują się studia z których wyskakują tła księżyca, zaczarowanej krainy oraz czarno-białej metropolii. '' '♪You guys are on my mind.♪''' Wbija się sunąc na szczyt wysokiej wieży, gdzie na jej szczycie znajduje się Ellen oraz Silvi szarpiące się między sobą. Silvi zostaje przez nią gwałtownie zepchnięte spadając w dół. '' '♪You asked me what I wanted to be♪''' Na dole Marcus chytrze chce wrzucić do środka ogień w ramach zemsty kiedy nagle dziewczyna ląduje na nim. Przez moment zaczynają się między sobą szarpać. Joqline spogląda się przez dłuższą chwilę kibicując dziewczynie dopóki nie obrywa butem. ♪And now I think the answer is plain to see♪ Kamera sunie przez jedno studio gdzie Ari dzierżąc zielony miecz świetlny walczy z Nikitą a ich chłopacy czyli Richard oraz John udają, że się szarpią między sobą. Dziewczyny nagle rzucają się na ich dwójkę. '' '♪I wanna be famous.♪''' Kamera sunie na kolejny plan, gdzie odziana w przepiękną suknię wywołuje swojego księcia. Przed nią z różą w dłoni oraz ochrowym szalem pojawie się Vince oraz Lorenzo. Po zażartej wspinaczce Pamela odrzuca całując zdjęcie swojej prawdziwej miłości - Justina Russo. '' '♪I wanna live close to the sun,♪''' Kamer sunie przez kolejny plan, gdzie Noel goni Rufusa uciekającego z jego rzeczami. Nieoczekiwanie przed nimi wyskakuje potwór. Obojętnie mu się przyglądają dopóki nie zdejmuje maski okazując się by Yukiyo. Wyciąga nóż zaczynając ich gonić. ♪Go pack your bags, 'cause I've already won,♪ W trójkę wybiegają z studia wpadając prosto na Rouse. Ta z radością powstrzymuje w jej mniemaniu kosmitę wystrzeliwując kilka pocisków. Trafia tylko jednym. ♪I'll get there one day.♪ '' Na drodze głównej przechadza się właśnie Georgia żądająca wyjaśnień od Dereka stanowczo odmawiającego jej podania powodów. Oboje nagle obrywają pociskami nietrafionymi przez Rouse zostając pokryci farbą. '' ♪Cause, I wanna be famous!♪ Widok przenosi się na kuchnię gdzie Hernando przygotowuje ich dzisiejszą zupę. Po spróbowaniu krzywi się spluwając wszystko z powrotem i jak gdyby nic miesza dalej. '' '♪Na na na na na na na na♪''' Widok powraca do przyczepy, gdzie Cassie opatruje Joqline po tym jak dostała butem. Otwierają się drzwi, gdzie wchodzą pobici Silvi oraz Marcus. Szybko jednak całą czwórką opuszczają miejsce. '' '♪Na na na na na na na na♪''' Davis na siłę próbuje nie wypuścić rywali zza drzwi. Zostaje jednak przygnieciony. Przez nie. Wkurzony drze się na nich. Sama Nikita nie chcąc go słuchać ogłusza go zarzucając nim na ramię. ♪I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous♪ '' Wszyscy zbiegają się na jedną z przygotowanych scen. Johna nagle zatrzymuje Pedro żądający kolejnych wyjaśnień. Ten wzrusza ramionami i wystraszony idzie za nim.'' ♪I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous♪'Całą grupą znajdują się na scenie. Bucky wraz z Tori wymownie się spoglądają otwierając za zapadnię w którą wpadają wszyscy uczestnicy. '♪Whistle♪ ' ''Cała grupa ląduje nieoczekiwanie w dwóch lożach znajdującym się w studio podsumowań. Pośrodku Catalina próbuje ogarnąć sytuację wraz z Billym. Za nimi odpala się nieplanowany do wyświetlenia w tym momencie Plan Totalnej Porażki: Nowi na Planie - Podsumowanie. Szybko jednak przełącza się na zwykłe logo sezonu już z normalnie siedzącymi wszystkimi uczestnikami. '' Studio Podsumowań, Toronto ''Oczywiście studio podsumowań nic a nic się nie zmieniło, może poza tym że pojawi się w nim więcej gości. Powitanie oraz Pierwszy wywiad 250px Kamera ukazuje całą scenę, gdzie pośrodku na sofie siedzą prowadzący. Z prawej strony została ustawiona nieco zwiększona loża przegranych, oraz po lewej stronie została dostawiona stara loża zastępując fotele dla ludzie będących właśnie przepytywanych. '''Catalina: Witajcie już w trzeciej osłonie.. Billy: Naszego podsumowania. Pomachali na przywitanie. Publiczność zaczęła bić brawa. Catalina: Ile to odcinków minęło. Billy: 'Aż pięć? '''Catalina: '''Racja! ''Westcthnęła z tęsknoty. 'Billy: '''A dziś mamy niezwykle gwiazdorską obsadę. '''Catalina: '''Mimo wszystko to przegrani. ''Oboje się zaśmiali. '''Catalina: '''Mamy dzisiaj pełno wspaniałych gwiazd. '''Billy: Dokładnie. Może przedstawimy od razu pierwszego gościa? Catalina: Jestem za! Pewnie chciałby mieć to za sobą. Ari: 'Ja mam ogłoszenie! ''Wyskoczyła nagle. 'Catalina: '''No chwilkę można poświęcić. ''Powiedziała z uśmiechem i przekazała głos Ari. '''Ari: Richardzie! Richard: '''tak Ari! '''Ari: '''Mam nowinę! '''Richard: '''Jaką? '''Ari: '''Znowu mam dwie kreski! *.* '''Richard: Hurra! To już które dziecko? Ari: Liczby nie maja znaczeń. Rzuciła mu się w ramiona. Ari: Pogłaskaj. Richard: Kuci, kuci.. Ari: '''A teraz do łóżeczka! '''Richard: '''Hę? '''Ari: Czas na kolejne! Richard: '''A czy czasem nie ''Prowadzący machnęli ręką, by skierowali kamerę na nich. '' '''Billy: Nie zapeszając zapraszamy pierwszego gościa. Catalina: Taaaak! Zamarzyła się. Billy: Co to za wzrok!? Catalina: Bo nasz pierwszy gość jest przesłodki. Publiczność wezbrała oddech. Billy: '''Ja nie jestem!? '''Catalina: '''Nie to chciałam powiedzieć! '''Billy: '''Pewnie... '''Leila: '''Emm.. zaproście go! '''Catalina: '''Cudowny romantyk! '''Billy: '''Który gada od czapy. '''Catalina: '''I jest w związku z najbardziej naiwną dziewczyną w show! '''Billy: Vince! Rozległy się huki braw. Sam Vince wyszedł machając. Vince; Dziękuje, lecz nie zasługuję. Podszedł do prowadzącej i ucałował w dłoń. Z prowadzącym przybił żółwika i siadł. Vince: 'Zaszczytem jest występować tu z wami. '''Catalina: '''A mnie cudownie jest prowadzić tą rozmowę. ''Uderzył ją lekko z barka. '''Ember: Zazdrosny. Billy: 'Wcale że nie! '''Vince: '''To więc... '''Billy: '''No tak.. jesteś dość sławny od początku. ''Z podejrzeniem się mu przyglądał. 'Vince: '''No powiedzmy moja osoba dość znacząco wypadła w oczach widzów. '''Lorenzo: '''A co tam on wie! ''Stanął i machnął dłonią. 'Lorenzo: '''Nie ma gustu i żadnej ochry na sobie. '''Vince: '''Lorenzo.. przecież cię nie skrzywdziłem. '''Lorenzo: '''Owszem, że tak. '''Vince: '''Byłe arogancki a ja się broiłem. ''Ten nagle się cofnął. 'Lorenzo: 'Że co proszę? '''Vince: Starałem się. Dla większości, jednak. Nie wyszło. Założył ręce. Catalina: 'Ochrona! ''Z hukiem wynieśli Lorenza na żądanie prowadzącej. '''Vince: Mogłaś mu tego nei robić.. Westchnął smutno. Catalina: Co sobie życzysz! Billy: Może zaprosimy od razu dziewczynę z którą spędziłeś czas rumaku. Vince: CO!? Billy: 'Zapraszamy Pamelę! ''Rozległy się oklaski i dziewczyna wyszła zza kurtyny. '''Pamela: Justin! Spojrzała wrednie na Vince'a. Vince: 'Ja nie jestem Justinem. Nasza miłość niestety nie rozkwitnie. '''Pamela: '''No wiem.. ''Wyciągnęła zdjęcie. '''Pamela: '''Bo mam nową miłość> Jackson Stewart! '''Billy: Emm.. tak.. Szepnął do Cataliny. Billy: '''Kto to? '''Catalina: To jest ten czub z Hanny Montany. Billy: A racja.. ona ma manię na punkcie zakochiwania się w nieistniejących gwiazdach. Pamela: 'Wcale że nie! Oni istnieją. ''Wyciągnęła swoje zdjęcie. 'Pamela: '''I będę się z nim kochała po wieki! ''Zaczęła miętolić zdjęciami o siebie. 'Catalina: '''Widać, że z domu nie wychodzisz.. ''Publiczność się zaczęła śmiać. '''Vince: Zrozumcie mnie nic z nią nie łączy. Billy: 'A co z Joqline? '''Vince: '''Wiesz co.. ''Nerwowo się podrapał. 'Vince: '''Chyba nam to nie wyjdzie.. ''Nagle Dominica wyskoczyła. 'Dominica: '''Zamawiam cię! Jesteś sławny i pewnie bogaty i to mi wystarczy. '''Paul: '''Milcz desko! '''Dominica: '''Sam stul pysk. '''Poul: '''Pokaż jaja to ci uwierzę. ''Publiczność, prowadzący, gości i ławka przegranych. Nawet stażyści zaczęli się śmiać. Dominica strzeliła porządnego focha i siadła cała przyrumieniona. 'Billy: '''Kocham takie wywiady. ''Przetarł łzę ze śmiechu. 'Billy: '''Zaraz? ''Spojrzał nerwowo. '''Catalina: To co? Leżała i miętoliła się do Vince'a Vince: '''Czuję się niezręcznie. Billy przyjacielu mógłbyś? '''Billy: '''No pewnie.. ''Pstryknął i stażyści ją zabrali. '' '''Billy: '''Minutka przerwy i wracamy do was w tym niesamowitym podsumowaniu! Przerwa '''Lektor: Nowe show? W oddali rozniósł się huk samolotu. Lektor: Czy na pewno? Powoli widok zbliżał się do kabiny pilota. Lektor: Ale aż tylu ludzi!? Chris: No jak to tak można co nie? Camilie: 'Cicho i dawaj prowadzić! <3 ''Szarpała sterami z Chrisem. 'Lektor: '''Wypalony prowadzący z nową ekipą i niezwykle gwiazdorską obsadą zwiedzają! ''Pokazuje się pomarszczony smoka w dżemie. 'Lektor: '''Nie ta klisza! >,< ''Pokazuje się zastępczy obraz świątyni otoczonej kwiatami wiśni i krystalicznie czystymi stawami. 'Lektor: '''W tym pięknym kraju kwitnącej wiśni. ''Nagle obraz zaczyna płonąć. 'Lektor: '''Ale czy i ten region utrzyma się w jednym kawałku jak Grecja!? '''Xavier: '''No chyba nie.. ''Przecina ekran na pół. Plik:Daleki_Wschód_Totalnej_Porażki.logo.jpg 'Lektor: '''Daleki Wschód Totalnej Porażki! Coś dla złamania nudy i na pewno walki... między po prostu wariatami o kolejną sumkę.,.. która pewnie przepadnie. ''Z coraz większą niechęcią lektor prowadził reklamę. 'Lektor: '''Możemy kurwa kończyć!? I tak tego nikt nie ogląda. ''Rozległy się piski wywołane rzuconym mikrofonem i w oddali odbiegały krzyki awantury. Drugi wywiad 250px 'Catalina: '''Witajcie ponownie! ''Była nieco mniej uniesiona. '''Billy: '''Już spokojniej? '''Catalina: Nom... mogę normalnie prowadzić wywiadziki! Spoglądała kątem oka na Vince'a Vince: 'To zaprośmy kolejnych przyjaciół! '''Billy: '''Zaprośmy więc kogoś kto nie zna się zupełnie na przyjaciołach! ''Włączył telebim. Wyświetliło się kilka ciekawych zajść. '''Catalina: Zawodniczka od początku borykała się sama ze sobą. Billy: '''Nie wiedziała czy grać, jednak w końcu postanowiła. Miała przyjaciółkę która ją zlała. '''Catalina: Ostatecznie nasza antagonistka pozbyła się jej w spektakularny sposób! Billy: Powitajcie gromkimi brawami Cassie! Zza kulis wyłoniła się Caasie. Cassie: 'Witajcie! ''Usiadła wygodnie między Lorenzo i Vincem. '''Lorenzo: Wiesz, że w ochrze byłoby ci lepiej? Cassie: Nie.. zostanę przy czerni. Zarumieniła się. Catalina: 'Cassie.. wiesz, że mogłaś zajść dalej? '''Cassie: '''Wiem. ''Odparła prowadzącej. '''Cassie: '''Jednak nie dla mnie taka rywalizacja już. '''Billy: Naprawdę? Ja chciałbym znowu zawalczyć. Cassie: I spędzać czas przy pokręconych zadaniach? Vince: Nie były aż tak bolesne. Cassie: '''Fakt.. nieco złagodniała. '''Lorenzo: No pewnie.. Wywrócił oczami przypominając zajście z momentu gdy odpadł. Cassie: '''Inni mieli mniej szczęścia. Noel.. '''Billy: A tak.. Znudzony wskazał na kulisy. Billy: Zaprośmy może go! Skoro już wszyscy sobie siedzimy. Rozległy się brawa i stażystą pomógł mu się podwieźć na scenę. Cilia: 'Biedny! :< ''Rzuciła się od razu na pomoc. 'Cilia: '''Noel.. co ci zrobili? ''Sam widok przyprawił ją o gorycz. 'Marcus: 'Łoo.. siostrzyczka nie próżnowała. A to ja jestem tym złym. 'Ember: '''Już nie aż tak. ''Odparła mu. '''Marcus: Pff.. I tak jestem większym fejmem. Zacierał ręce. Cassie: '''Mój kochany! '''Billy: Ta.. może skupimy się na nim? Coś tam tylko zaczął chrząkać. Cilia: Chyba nie ma sił na odpowiadanie. Cassie: Przykro.. Catalina: '''Byliście w sumie przyjaciółmi? '''Cassie: '''No jakoś się złożyło, że w międzyczasie zawiązaliśmy przyjaźń. '''Catalina: Ale na pewno? W przeszłości mieliście styczności.. Cassie: '''Jakie styczności!? '''Catalina: Chociażby kiedy Ari się wściekła. Nikita: 'Ta.. jej gniew był irytujący. '''Ari: '''Mnie za niego nigdy nie wywalili! ''Spojrzała na nią błagalnie. 'Cassie: '''Zdarzyło się, jednak myśli krążyły wokół Marcusa. '''Marcus: '''Ohh.. nie myśl, że będę słodził. '''Cassie; '''Nie chcę, przywykłam. ''Dodała z uśmiechem. '''Billy: '''Okej... A co z wywaleniem? W końcu przez ciebie odpadł Vince. '''Cassie: Dziękuję mu za to jednak jak zauważyliście to była część planu. Billy: Momencik? Jakiego planu? Cassie: '''Silvi jest osóbką która lubi eliminować zawodników silniejszych. Ja wiedziałam, że nie wybronie się więc zaangażowałam kogoś kto sobie z nią poradzi. '''Vince: '''Zgadza się. Dowiedziałem się niedługo przed eliminacją. '''Cassie: '''Ważne było by ta osoba pozostała sama sobie.. a trzeba przyznać miała wielu sojuszników. '''Ember: O tak.. sucza jednak nie odpadła. Cassie: Nie odpadła jednak Joqline przejrzała na oczy. To już wielki sukces. Billy: 'Raczej tak.. biorąc pod uwagę jak cię potraktowała. ''Publiczność wredne zabuczała. 'Cassie: '''Wiedziałam. ''Przekręciła głową. 'Cassie: '''Ale jak mam być szczera... jednak na siłę chciałam się z nią zaprzyjaźniać. ''Wszyscy doznali szoku. '''Catalina: Chłopak obwieszcza, że z nią nie chce być i jeszcze że nie jest warta przyjaźni. Pamela: 'To okrutne.. ''Wzięła komórkę. '''Pamela: '''Ale lubię ploteczki! O mnie i Jacksonie coś zarzućcie.! '''Davis: '''Wypierdalaj. '''Catalina: Oczywiście.. Billy: Właśnie! Doznał olśnienia. Billy: 'Czas na mój nowy pomysł na kącik. Dziękujemy za wywiady, ale to nie koniec atrakcji! ''Wstał i zaczął coś szykować. 'Catalina: '''Więc.. za chwilę dowiemy się co to będzie. ''Kamera przyciemniła się, na krótką chwilę. One-shoot "Największe wpadki show" 250px Prowadzący show wystawił ogromy telebim. '''Billy: '''Czas na naszą wspaniałą wyliczankę! '''Catalina: Uwielbiam je! Zaklasnęła. Billy: '''Spytaliśmy widzów i dzięki temu stworzyliśmy ranking naszych ulubionych wpadek naszych frajerów z tego sezonu! '''Catalina: Genialny pomysł kotku! Billy: Wiem, wiem. Powiedział dumnie i włączył telebim. Billy: 'Czas na piąte miejsce! ''Włączył pokazując spektakularny spadek Ari i Richarda w pierwszych odcinkach. '''Richard: Ej.. Ari: 'Yeeey! uroczo wtedy było! '''Richard: '''Ja się modliłem o życie.. '''Ari: '''Ze mną! ''Przytuliła go z całych sił. 'Catalina: '''To czwarte miejsce? '''Billy: '''Znana nam akcja. ''Pokazuje ostatnie ujęcia z wywiadu Vince'a i Cassie. 'Cassie: '''Jak to!? ''Była zaskoczona. '''Billy: Nasz dział komunikacyjny działa dość sprawnie. Uśmiechnął się. Billy: Joqline jest również największą naiwniaczką. Pokazuje zdjęcia jak '' '''Billy:' Trzecie! Rouse rozwala ścianę domku. Próbuje nadmuchać Davisa. Prawie wydrapuje oczy Hernando. I wiele wiele innych. Billy: No jak jej tu nie umieścić. Leila: Laska ma ładnie we łbie. Dominica: 'Nom. ''Przytakiwali. '''Billy: '''Dokładnie! A lista tych żenujących wybryków nie ma końca. '''Catalina: Chyba ich.. to oni wszyscy to ofiary. Zignorował ją kontynuując. Billy: 'Drugie miejsce! ''Włącza telebim gdzie ukazuje się moment kiedy Noel zostaje wessany w dziurę. '''Billy: Zatrzymajcie! Nie mógł wytrzymać. Billy: 'Widzicie? ''Wziął marker i zarysował na filmiku. '''Billy: '''Siedzi normalnie jakby załatwiał swoje potrzeby. '''Catalina: Ej no to jet trochę za wredne. Cilia: 'Właśnie.. '''Nikita: '''Ma rację. ''Publiczności jednak to się podobało i się śmiała. 'Billy: '''Ale to jeden z tych beznadziejnych przypadków. Ale nie ma co.. ''Przełączył na kolejny filmik. '''Billy: I na sam koniec, beznadziejna akcja która pozostanie w pamięci większości! Nasze pierwsze miejsce! Trzeci wywiad 250px Catalina: 'No więc.. zostały nam dwie osoby. '''Billy: '''Właściwie jedna. '''Catalina: '''Czemu jedna? ''Spytała zszokowana. '''Billy: '''Cóż.. Yukiyo powinna wystąpić drugi raz. '''Catalina: '''Proszę nie.. '''Billy: '''Spokojnie. Właśnie mówię, żen ei wystąpi. Pamiętacie jej ucieczkę? '''Catalina: Czyli? Billy: Zapadła się pod ziemię. Catalina: No cóż.. został nam jeden zawodnik. Billy: 'Oj tak.. ''Uśmiechnęli się do siebie, łapiąc za ręce. 'Billy: '''Przerażający.. '''Catalina: '''Bardziej histerycznie reagujący. '''Billy: '''Ale i tak przerażający PEDRO! ''Wykrzyknął i wkurzony Pedroi przyszedł powolnym krokiem i zajął miesce. 'Pedro: '''Witajcie. ''Powiedział conajmniej chłodno. 'Billy: '''No proszę gangsta niestety wyleciała. '''Nikita: '''A szkoda... ''Załamałą ręce. '''Nikita: '''Wolałabym by on został w grze. '''Leila: '''Ta.. mało twardzieli zostało. '''Pedro: Dzięki za wsparcie, ale to jeszcze nie koniec. Billy: '''Czemu? '''Pedro: Cicho! Wystawił pistolet w jego stronę. Pedro: 'Jak zacznę rozmyślać to się żle skończy. '''Dominica: '''Przerażajacy.. ''Odsunęła się lekko do Poula, który natychmiast ją zdzielił. 'Poul: '''Hah.. beznadziejna baba. '''Ari: '''Przestań! ''Zaczęła się z nim szarpać. 'Ari: '''Cicho bądż. '''Poul: '''Nie rozkazuj mi. ''I on zaczął się odwzajemniać. '''Ari: Richuś.. Szturchała go. Ari: 'Jak się taki mnie urodzi odddajemy do adopcji. '''Richard: '''Dobrze kochanie.. ''Przeglądał dalej gazetę. '''Billy: A właśnie, wiesz co z Yukiyo? Coś was chyba.. Nagle był wystrzał i w sofie pojawiła się dziura. Pedro: 'NIEEE! ''Zaczął cały drżeć. 'Cassie: '''Opanuj się! ''Pozostali przegrani zaczęli go uspokajać. '''Pedro: Puszczać! Zaczął się szarpać niczym dziesięcioletnei dziecko. Billy: '''Nawet jednego wywiadu w spokoju. '''Catalina: '''Oj tam... Wiadomo, że się nei znosili. '''Pedro: Właśnie! Ona była niczym potwór. Wyszarpał się z ich uścisków. Vince: '''Silniejszy.. '''Pedro: No czego!? To, że mam garniak nei znaczy, że jestem słabym chuchrem jak ten alfons z apaszką. Lorenzo: '''Wypraszam sobie!!! '''Pedro: '''Zareagowałeś na to cioto. '''Nikita: Niezłe! Zaczęła się śmiać. Billy: 'Rzeczywiście. ''Uśmiechał się pod nosem. '''Catalina: Żałujesz, że wyleciałeś? Pedro: Szczerze? Gówno mnie to obchodzi. Davis: Swój kurwa! Pedro: 'Ciebie to bym pierwszego wystawił... ''Publiczność zaczęła bic brawa. 'Catalina: '''Ta.. cięty niczym dziecko. A właśnie.. o co chodzi z tymi akcjami? '''Pedro: '''Jakimi!? Z ściganiem? No grzeczny nigdy nie byłem, ale obowiązuje mnie dyskretna tajemnica spraw. ''Zacierał sobie palce. 'Catalina: '''Szkoda... ''Powiedziała smutno. 'Pedro: '''Na mnie litość nie zadziała. '''Catalina: S'zlak.. '''Billy: '''I ostatnie pytanie skierowane do każdego z odobna. Kto według was powinien wygrać? '''Vince: '''Moim skromnym zdaniem największe szanse ma teraz John. '''Cassie: Właśnie.. raz już zaszedł wysoko i chyba powtórzy sukces. Noel potrząsnął swoim fotelem zgadzając się z nimi. Pedro: '''Przyznaję, acz jednak SIlvi jest zbyt genialna i ona pewnie wygra. Chyba, że jak to rodzinka ma w zwyczaju zawali podkoniec. '''Marcus: A w ryj chcesz!? Catalina: '''Bez bójek. '''Pamela: Na pewno nie wygra Justin! Teraz na pewno Jackson wygra! Molestwowała nową kukłę którą miała. Billy: 'Tak.. ''Wywrócił oczami pacząc, że już prawie koniec. Czas na wielki finał wieńczący podsumowanie. '''Billy: I na koniec wielki przytulas! Wszyscy byli zaskoczeni. Pedro: Może i lepiej. Ona jest psychiczna. Wskazał na Ari i złośliwie na Marcusa. Marcus: '''Proszę... ekspert się odezwał. '''Pedro: Cicho albo poleci kula w łeb. Marcus: 'Jaki opanowany. ''Uśmiechnął się złośliwie. '''Billy: Nieważne! To jest nasze motto przewodnie i wszyscy się tulimy! Mimo wszystyko jesteśmy ekipą show! Dominica: 'Właśnie! ''Dziewczyny rzuciły się prosto na Vince'a. Za wyjątkiem Cassie i Ari. '''Billy: '''Czuję się zazdrosny... '''Rocky: I ja... Richard: Spokojnie.. znajdziecie miłość. Nie przejmował się, że Ari przyczepiła mu się do szyi i robiła mu malinkę. Billy: 'Tak uroczo się ich ogląda. ''Powiedział próbując ukryć zdegustowanie. '''Catalina: Aż żałujemy, że to koniec. Billy: Czas na kolejną przygodę? 'Catalina: '''Pewnie! Przygodą będzie finałowa ósemka! '''Billy: '''I te nieziemsko okrutne walki... '''Catalina: '''Wielkie upadki. '''Billy: '''O nasz okrągły milion dolarów! '''Catalina: '''Więc nie przegapcie kolejnych odcinkó! My się żegnamy. ''Odmachuje rękę. '''Billy: '''Do zoba na Planie Totalnej Porażki - Nowych na Planie! Kategoria:Plan Totalnej Porażki: Nowi na Planie - Odcinki